In the modern society, the use of portable terminals is greatly increasing thanks to their convenience and necessity. Now, the portable terminal has become a necessity. To further elevate the utilization of the portable terminal, service providers and terminal manufacturers offer a great number of additional functions. For example, the portable terminal includes phone book, game, scheduler, short message service, multimedia message service, cell broadcasting service, Internet service, e-mail, morning call, alarm, MP3 play, and digital camera functions.
Among the functions of the portable terminals, a morning call and alarm functions were used as an alarm clock. Recently, as almost everybody possesses his/her own portable terminal, the morning call and alarm functions of the portable terminal are more frequently used than the alarm function of the alarm clock. When using the general morning call and alarm functions of the portable terminal, a user sets his/her intended alarm time and an intended period of the alarm. Typically, the period is selected to one of the options provided by the portable terminal and can be set to one time, every day, or a specific day.
In order to not ring the alarm at a specific day within the set period, the user needs to change the alarm setting personally. For example, when the alarm is set to ring from Monday to Friday and a particular Monday is a day off or a vacation, the user may not want the alarm on the particular Monday. In this case, the user needs to change the alarm setting personally. Additionally, to ring the alarm again on the next Monday, the user has to modify the setting after the particular Monday. In other words, the portable terminal cannot perform the exception handling with respect to the alarm operation. Therefore, what is needed is a method for addressing the inconvenience of the user in the alarm function.